


safe like springtime

by loveletterd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Na Jaemin, as they should - Freeform, basically everyone loves jaemin, just very soft, they're all in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletterd/pseuds/loveletterd
Summary: Jaemin doesn’t have to try to be anything here, because Mark and Jeno make every little thing he does seem perfect, and make him feel like there’s nowhere else he would rather be.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 295





	safe like springtime

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this was such a refreshingly soft fic for me hehe. i hope i did this lovely ship justice <3  
> special thank you to nanasczenniee for commissioning this piece and making sure jaemin gets all the love he deserves ^_^

Jaemin works hard, and he knows it.

He spends his evenings bustling between a kitchen and a dining room, balancing trays and plates as he weaves through tables of people with the utmost precision. Sometimes he slips up—delivers to the wrong table or spills something on himself—but he makes up for his mistakes with a practised kindness that has managed to soften even the most bitter of customers. 

Jaemin is good at his job, and he always makes sure he gives it his all. The harder he works, the better tips, the more money he gets to take home at the end of the day. 

Jaemin works hard every night, and sometimes it’s a little too much. 

It’s about 8:40 on a Saturday night when a headache starts. He’s carrying a tray of empty glasses back to the kitchen when he first feels it: a dull ache that makes itself present behind his eyes and barely irritates him in the slightest. He ignores it and continues on his way, rather used to the side effects of working in a busy bar and restaurant. 

It’s loud, it’s crowded, and people are often inconsiderate of serving staff. 

Jaemin has fallen victim to many unpleasant occurrences, from drinks spilling all over his clothes, to cuts from broken glasses, to people getting sick in the bathrooms—or on the floor by the bar. 

Jaemin can handle a tiny headache. 

The glasses are dunked in the sink and the tray is placed with the others before he’s picking up another tray of drinks and sweeping past his coworkers to take it to its designated table.

No one else on the floor works as diligently as Jaemin. They pace themselves, and though it’s responsible, it kinda pisses Jaemin off because he seems to be going at a pace above everyone else. To him, they’re too slow and need to catch up. 

To them, Jaemin is fucking insane. 

“Hey!” A sharp voice calls from behind him before he can head to the table, making him freeze and glance over his shoulder. 

“Renjun, I’ve gotta go. Be right back.”

Renjun sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and stepping past one of the cooks to reach Jaemin. 

“Take a break dude. I haven’t seen you stop since you got here.”

“Well someone’s gotta do it.” Jaemin rolls his eyes, taking a moment to lean against the doorframe as a feeling of fatigue creeps up on him rapidly. 

One reason Jaemin hates stopping is that then he feels the consequences of his actions. Jaemin’s logic is that if he never gives himself a chance to feel tired, then he won’t get tired. Renjun means well, but is currently throwing a wrench right into that plan. 

“You know I’m just looking out for you. No need to snap.” He says sternly, blonde bangs tickling his eyes as he narrows his eyes at Jaemin in a slightly teasing way. “Don’t make me call your boyfriends on you.” 

Jaemin lets out a sigh, knowing he’s defenceless against Renjun’s tactics. He lowers the tray and holds it out, smiling slightly at his friend and coworker. 

“Wanna take this table for me? I’ve gotta hit the bathroom anyway.”

“Got it.” Renjun nods affirmatively, taking the tray and grinning much more genuinely at Renjun. “Just take 5 minutes, okay? For me.” 

“Fine.” Jaemin ushers the boy out of the kitchen before heading for the bathroom, only noticing then that the pain behind his eyes has turned to a pounding that reverberates around his skull and makes him a little dizzy. 

He stops in front of the mirror and swallows hard, taking a moment to fix his soft brown hair that’s fallen flat against his forehead over the course of his shift. He toys with the once curly bangs before deciding to just push them back and free his forehead. 

He groans under his breath as the bright lights above him hurt his eyes, a stark difference from the dim lighting in the dining area that he had become accustomed to. He leans closer to the sink as he turns on the tap, running cool water over his hands before splashing it on his face in hopes of waking himself up a little more. 

His shift is supposed to end at 10, and any other night Jaemin would breeze through it with no trouble. Tonight, however, the pain in his head just won’t go away and everything he does in the bathroom, from splashing his face to patting it dry, feels a little too delayed. 

Jaemin thinks of what could be causing him to feel so shitty, and his brain takes him back to the days he spent at school or doing menial tasks around his apartment to keep on top of chores. The most obvious disruption to his rest is the fact that he saves his studying until he gets home from work, and forces himself to stay up much later than he should to complete whatever he feels he needs to do. 

He’s really regretting that right now. 

Jaemin decides that going back out on the floor would be a safety hazard, and not only does he work hard—he works smart too. Forcing himself to navigate a crowded room with glass dishes and hot food when in slowly increasing pain is far from smart. 

He splashes his face once more before letting himself out of the bathroom and making a beeline for the back room. He needs to sit, he thinks, and there’s a particularly comfortable chair in that room that he knows will suffice. 

Once he’s in it, his body absolutely fucks him up. 

He sinks into it, muscles starting to burn from exhaustion as the pounding in his head just goes around and around and makes him dizzy again. 

He sits for a moment, which turns into many moments and before he knows it the door is opening and Renjun is peering in, likely in search of him. 

“There you are. Are you okay?” He steps into the room, and Jaemin lets his eyes flutter shut as he shakes his head, intent on staying right there in that chair. 

“M’tired.” 

“You look terrible.” Renjun deadpans, and his footsteps get louder before he’s right in front of Jaemin. “What’s going on?”

“Headache.” The boy mumbles with a hum, and a hand lands on his forehead. 

“That’s it?” Renjun questions and Jaemin figures he must look worse than he feels. 

“And I’m a little dizzy.”

A sigh comes from his friend before the cool hand on his skin is gone. “I’ll call Jeno, alright?” 

Jaemin doesn’t have time to protest before the door to the room is shutting, and leaving him by himself. 

Jaemin, though appreciative of how much Renjun cares, is quite embarrassed. He doesn’t want to worry his boyfriend—nor force him to drop whatever he might be doing to come and get him.

But as he shifts in the chair and his head just pounds, he decides that it might be for the best. So he falls slack and relaxes in the comfortable seat, allowing himself to drift away just slightly while the kitchen continues to bustle just outside. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there on the brink of sleep, but after some time the door to the back room opens and he thinks it’s too loud. He scrunches up his face and whines, going to curse at Renjun for being so inconsiderate when he opens his eyes to find none other than Jeno standing there with the saddest puppy dog look on his face. 

“Jaem…” He whimpers, a pout forming on his lips. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jaemin reassures with a smile as Jeno meets him at the chair, crouching down and leaning his elbows on the arm. 

“Renjun said you had a headache.” 

“I do.” 

“And you’re dizzy?”

“Just a little.”

“Wanna go home?” 

Jaemin knows the obvious answer is yes, that he should go home and go to sleep and probably take the next day off so he can rest even more. He knows that would be smart—and Jaemin is smart—he just doesn’t know when to use that quality sometimes. 

“I can finish.” He says, widening his smile just a little. “You don’t have to worry.”

“You know I will,” Jeno responds sternly, narrowing his eyes. “And what would Mark say?” 

“Mark would go back to work.” Jaemin counters, and watches with amusement as Jeno’s face shifts from concern to surprise.

“Okay, I admit he was a terrible example to use.” Jeno lets out a giggle before pulling Jaemin’s hand off the arm of the chair so he can fiddle with his fingers. “But let’s just go home. Mark will be back soon, and we can have something to eat and you can clean up and get some rest.”

Upon hearing this offer, Jaemin’s entire body seems to relax just slightly. 

“Fine.” He says with a chuckle, and Jeno brings his knuckles to his lips before launching to his feet. 

“I’ll grab your things and let Taeyong know you’re leaving.” He says with a firm nod, leaving no room for any more argument. “Wait here.” 

Jaemin watches as his boyfriend scurries around the space, collecting Jaemin’s uneaten food from the fridge and laying it in his lap as he passes. He spins the lock on Jaemin’s locker effortlessly, and it makes him smile knowing he remembers his code. He pulls out a baseball cap and a sweater before slamming the door shut, securing the lock and returning to Jaemin’s side.

He holds out the clothing with the same sad eyes as before, and Jaemin takes it as a hint to put on the hoodie. It was chilly when he got to work in the early evening, so he can only assume that it’s even colder now. He takes the sweater and pulls it over his head, snuggling into the fabric that smells awfully familiar. 

When he pops his head out, Jeno is watching him with his head tilted.

“Is that my hoodie?” 

Jaemin smiles sheepishly. “Oops.” 

With a laugh and a shake of his head, Jeno is pulling the hat over Jaemin’s messy hair and taking the little bag of his food from his lap. Jaemin feels bad for not taking a moment to even look at it yet, as he knows Mark prepared it for him before he left for work in the late afternoon. He always does little things like that for him, and Jaemin wishes he had at least shown his appreciation by eating some of it. He can’t dwell on this issue as the next thing he knows Jeno is easing him to his feet without warning.

“I am capable of basic movement.” Jaemin rolls his eyes but still latches onto his boyfriend’s arm once he’s up, relishing in the comforting feeling of his cheek pressing against his shoulder.

“I know. I just like to help.” Jeno says smugly before walking the boy out of the back room. 

The pair slip through the kitchen and Jeno heads for the back hallway, which leads to the office and the back parking lot. It takes a moment for Jeno to locate the door for the little office, and when he does he gives it a gentle knock and lets Jaemin lean against him as they wait. It cracks open and a head of fluffy blonde hair peeks out, wide eyes landing on Jaemin.

“Are you alright?” Taeyong asks, his gentle gaze softening with worry. “You look awful.”

“Thanks, Yong,” Jaemin rolls his eyes, before going silent and letting Jeno explain.

He knows Taeyong is not only the kindest man alive, but the most considerate boss out there, yet he still feels guilty for leaving early—even if it’s close to the end of his shift. Jaemin takes pride in his work ethic, and letting himself feel tired or sick puts a massive dent in that. 

“He’s not feeling well, so I’m taking him home. I hope that’s alright.” Jeno tells him, only making him frown and look at Jaemin.

“You should have left earlier.” He says firmly, but with a hint of gentleness in his tone. “Now get home and rest. Renjun and Donghyuck can take care of things no problem.”

Jaemin nods, and with the approval of his boss allows his tiredness to catch up with him. He yawns, and with a coo, Jeno nudges him forward toward the exit. Taeyong bids them goodnight but Jaemin isn’t paying any attention to that. Just to the comfort of Jeno right next to him, walking him out into the cool night air towards his little car that always smells faintly of lavender. 

Once sat comfortably in the passenger seat, Jaemin takes it upon himself to open the little bag Mark packed for his dinner. He finds a small assortment of crackers, cheese, and slices of meat. He almost laughs at how juvenile it seems, before remembering the little note Mark had stuck to it for him to find with a simple message of “eat well” and a tiny heart next to it. Mark is always so happy to do things for Jaemin, and he doesn’t doubt for a second that the boy probably smiled to himself the whole time he was preparing it. 

As Jeno is navigating the darkened city streets, Jaemin nibbles on a cracker and watches the way the fronts of buildings pass in a blur. He lets his head rest against the window for a moment before realizing that the shakiness only aggravates his headache even more. He grunts and shifts to get more comfortable before a hand drops onto his thigh and gives it a little squeeze. He glances over to see Jeno with his eyes still on the road but the tiniest smile on his face and Jaemin feels like the luckiest boy on the planet. 

When they reach their little apartment building, Jaemin’s headache has only gotten worse. The silver lining comes as he realizes that his fatigue has been replaced by pure discomfort, and he no longer feels the need to cling to his boyfriend for stability. 

“We have aspirin, right?” 

“I texted Mark to pick some up on his way home.”

Jaemin pulls his phone out of his pocket and discovers that Mark should be home within about 10 minutes, given the extra stop he no doubt made. He smiles at the thought and follows Jeno through the glass front door. Two flights of stairs later and he’s ready to sit again, not quite sure how he managed to stay on his feet for nearly five hours with minimal stopping. He leans against the doorframe as Jeno unlocks the door, before trudging behind him and immediately kicking off his shoes.

The apartment is dark apart from a lamp left on next to the couch, on the arm of which a book lays. Jeno works in the morning and spends the time he has when he returns mid-afternoon to clean, help Jaemin or Mark with their school work, or read. Jaemin feels mildly bad for interrupting his time of rest, but the grin Jeno flashes at him as he’s discarding his outerwear replaces any negative feelings he might have. 

With eyes like little moons and a smile as bright as the sun, Jeno reminds him of a solar system. Filled to the brim with light and stars, he always brings a sense of familiarity and comfort. Except Jeno isn’t out of reach like the stars. He’s right there in front of Jaemin, close enough to touch.

So he does. He slides his arms around his neck and pulls himself closer, burying his face in his shoulder with a hum. “Thanks for coming to get me.” 

Jeno slips his arms around his waist and giggles into his hair. “Of course, Nana. I’ve always got you.”

Those words send a warmth right to Jaemin’s chest that makes him smile and pull away to press a skewed kiss to his jaw. Jeno hums and pulls Jaemin’s hat off to smooth out his hair and brush his bangs from his face before his own lips touch his forehead. 

“Let’s go sit, yeah? Gotta make dinner for my boys.” 

Jaemin nods quickly and follows him further into the apartment, hopping up onto a stool that sits at the little island that separates the lounge from the kitchen. He rests his chin in his palms and tries to ignore his headache as he watches Jeno search the fridge for something. 

He’s always been the best cook of the three of them, and watching him work so diligently yet so happily whenever he’s in the kitchen is always so much fun for Jaemin and Mark. They’ll sit next to each other at the island and giggle at the concentration on Jeno’s face. Sometimes, he’ll talk to them as if he’s hosting his own cooking show and that is pure entertainment for Mark, who always whips his phone out to record while stifling laughs. 

This time, Jeno is quiet as he pulls out a pan and a bag of frozen vegetables, and Jaemin just watches with the utmost adoration swimming through his whole body. Jeno always does his best for him.

As he’s simmering the vegetables in the pan and working on finding a bag of noodles, the front door opens and the sound of keys and a plastic bag rustling draws Jaemin’s attention to the front hall. There, nestled in a cozy-looking coat and cradling a little grocery bag, is Mark. He messily tries to escape from his shoes without using his hands, dark hair toppling into his eyes as he stumbles around in the hall for a moment. When he looks up, he freezes and his face contorts into one of pure concern. 

He races over to where Jaemin sits, discarding the bag on the island so he can take his cheeks in his hands and examine his likely exhausted face. 

“Oh my baby,” He whines, and Jaemin wants to laugh at how dramatic his expression is. “I was so worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Markie.” Jaemin rolls his eyes with a smile before Mark is letting go of him to rummage through the bag. 

“You’re so pale.” He states, before pulling out a little bottle. “I got aspirin, but all Jeno said was that you weren’t feeling well. I didn’t know what else you might need, so I just grabbed a few more things.” 

“Mark, I told you not to worry,” Jeno calls from over his shoulder, but Mark waves him off and pulls out a bottle of orange liquid, along with a little bag and a magazine.

“I got you that juice you like... and some candy just to snack on—don’t tell Jeno.” He looks to Jaemin seriously, before Jeno scoffs from the kitchen.

“I can hear you.”

“And,” Mark continues on, ignoring him. “Just one of those uh... food and drink magazines you like? I know you cut out the recipes and give them to Jeno so maybe you could look at it while you’re resting?” 

Jaemin, eyes fixed on all of the little gifts Mark has brought him, feels a burning behind his eyes that makes his head feel even worse. He picks up the bottle of juice and gives it a once over before sniffling a little, swallowing back a sudden onslaught of tears that prick his eyes. 

It doesn’t go unnoticed, Mark immediately panicking. “Why are you crying?” He asks quickly, drawing Jeno’s attention away from the stove. “Was that not the right flavour? I’m sorry, Jaem. I can go back if you-”

“My head fucking hurts.” Jaemin whimpers, shutting his eyes and choking out a sound that was intended to be a giggle. “And I love you.” 

Soft, warm hands pull the bottle from his suddenly tight grip, and he listens as it’s cracked open. After a few seconds, fingers prod at his chin to tilt his head up, and he opens his eyes to find Mark pouting at him with the juice in his hand. 

“Wanna go take a bath?” He asks softly, and Jaemin feels pathetic as he nods timidly. “Here, take this.” 

A little blue pill is placed in his hand and Mark passes the juice to him before standing up properly and turning to Jeno. Jaemin swallows back the medicine with a mouthful of criminally sweet juice that brings him some much-needed delight, while Mark speaks quietly to Jeno with his hands on his waist. A kiss is placed on Mark’s cheek before he’s turning back around and offering a hand to Jaemin.

“Come on then. Jeno will finish cooking and we can eat together after, alright?” 

Jaemin nods again and lets his hand slip into Mark’s so he can be guided to the bathroom. 

Again, he feels guilty for stealing time from his boyfriends, knowing Mark himself has just gotten off of work and probably has other things he’d like to be doing besides taking care of Jaemin, but he can’t even voice this concern before Mark is turning on the water and pushing up his sleeves. Jaemin stands there on the rug awkwardly, sniffling with the juice still in his hands as he watches Mark squirt a bit of bubble bath into the water. 

“You like the vanilla one, right?” He asks in a soft voice, and Jaemin nods even though Mark can’t see him. 

As the tub is filling up the boy stands, turning around and immediately taking the juice out of Jaemin’s hands. He frowns, toying with the bottom of his hoodie before looking him in the eyes. There’s such a genuine warmth behind them that makes Jaemin feel safe, and he slowly wraps his arms around Mark’s waist before letting his head topple onto his shoulder. Mark giggles, all bubbly and high, and scratches at the back of Jaemin’s neck before humming. 

“Gotta get undressed,” He whispers, tapping his neck twice to get his attention. “Let me take care of you.”

Those words, though simple, make Jaemin feel as if he can read his thoughts. They bring reassurance that he hadn’t even voiced a need for yet, and make the heaviness settling on his shoulder dissipate almost immediately. He nods and allows Mark to lift the hoodie over his head to reveal his dress shirt. Nimble fingers undo the buttons quickly, and within no time Jaemin is submerging himself in the warm, bubbly water.

Without being asked, Mark dunks his hand with a cloth into the water before gently smoothing it over Jaemin’s skin. 

“Oh!” Jaemin gasps, sinking a little further down at the pleasant sensation. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Just let me,” Mark whines playfully, and Jaemin would be an idiot if he were to argue with him. 

The cloth is dunked back into the water again and Mark busies himself with rubbing soothing circles over his chest and shoulders. Jaemin doesn’t need a bath for cleaning purposes as he showered before work, and Mark knows it as well, so it’s clear that this is all for comfort. 

Jaemin thinks he’s the luckiest boy in the world. 

“How long did you have a headache?” Mark asks softly as he scrubs shampoo into Jaemin’s hair, careful not to let any of it drip into his eyes. 

“Dunno. I started to feel it around 8:30 I think.” 

“Why didn’t you sit down? Or come home? Before it got worse…”

“Would you?” 

At that Mark laughs, before starting to rinse the shampoo out. “I’m a terrible example to use.”

“That’s what Jeno said.” 

“Of course he did.” Mark shakes his head as water cascades down Jaemin’s back, warming his entire body. “But think about it—how worried you get when I overwork myself. It hurts, right?” 

Jaemin nods with a hard swallow. 

“So, you can probably guess how we felt, huh?” 

Jaemin nods again, and Mark smiles warmly at him before motioning to a towel sitting on the counter that looks fluffy and soft. He pulls it down and offers it to Jaemin, before climbing to his feet. 

“I’ll get you some pyjamas, you get dried off.” 

Jaemin obeys, and when Mark disappears from the bathroom he lifts himself out of the bathtub and proceeds to dry himself off with a towel that feels like heaven against his tired limbs. He can hear plates being pulled out in the kitchen, and Mark humming from across the hall as he retrieves comfortable clothes for him to wear. Jaemin takes a moment, and he breathes. 

The aching in his head has subsided just slightly, and therefore the dizziness seems to have left him as well. Jaemin thinks it might be magic, the way Jeno and Mark can so easily make him feel better no matter the problem. Just their presence alone brings a sense of home and a feeling of comfort, like crawling into bed after a long day, or drinking a warm cup of coffee, or being wrapped into the tightest hug. 

They might show it in different ways, but both of them love Jaemin more than anything. Even though he doesn’t feel like he deserves it sometimes, or feels guilty for taking up their attention and time, they somehow manage to make him feel like nothing else in the world matters but him.

When Mark reappears in the doorway, he greets Jaemin with a smile and holds out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that Jaemin can guess belongs to him. He dresses before Mark takes the towel and tosses it over his wet hair with a giggle. He proceeds to ruffle it around a little before pulling it off, a grin still plastered to his face. 

“Better?” 

“Better.” Jaemin nods and holds out his hand.

Mark takes it, and the pair venture back to the kitchen where Jeno is setting food down in each of their places. 

Dinner is a time they rarely get to spend all together. With demanding and out of sync work schedules, it’s likely that someone (usually Jaemin) is out of the house when evening rolls around. On the nights that both he and Mark work late, Jeno waits until they come home to eat, and luckily, this is one of those nights. 

Jeno plants a kiss on both his and Mark’s cheek before the pair sit themselves down at the island to eat. 

Jaemin doesn’t say much during the meal, just focuses on getting some food inside of him and lets his boyfriends converse amongst each other. Mark talks about his morning lecture and Jeno mentions how well behaved the kids were at the daycare he helps at. Jaemin doesn’t mind just listening. He loves to hear about the things Mark learned or might have had problems with, and the fun Jeno had with what would be too many toddlers for anyone else.

Jaemin thinks these little things are what makes his boys so special. Mark is probably one of the smartest, hardest working people he knows, and Jeno is certainly the kindest and most understanding. All of those things transfer from their personalities to the way they show their affection, and it makes Jaemin’s heart feel like bursting. 

Even now, as the plates are being dropped in the sink and the leftovers are being stored away, Mark and Jeno are being so...them.

“You ready to get some rest?” Jeno asks Jaemin, who’s been getting sleepier and sleepier just listening to the boy’s voices. 

“That would be great.”

“You guys head to bed, I’ll clean up these dishes,” Mark states with a smile, but Jeno isn’t having any of that. 

He tsks playfully, before tugging Mark’s arm to pull him away from the sink. “The dishes can wait. Let’s all just get some sleep.” 

Jaemin knows he’s probably forcing him to bed for his sake so that he can have the comfort of both boys surrounding him in their shared bed, but he can’t find it in himself to care about being a burden any longer.

“Okay,” Mark hums and links his fingers with Jeno’s before smiling and holding out his free hand for Jaemin. “Ready, baby?”

Jaemin grins and slips his hand into Mark’s, getting to his feet so they can walk as a stupidly long chain of people towards the bedroom. He flicks off the lights as he follows behind them, leaving the apartment to get darker and darker aside from the city lights leaking in through the windows. 

Once in the bedroom, their hands break apart (much to Jaemin’s dismay) and both boys work on changing into more comfortable clothes. Jaemin busies himself with climbing into bed and slipping beneath the heavy white duvet that wraps him up with the softness of a cloud. He watches as Jeno sets his glasses atop the dresser and Mark stumbles over his own jeans as he tries to escape from them. 

He giggles and earns a glare from Mark, before Jeno is crawling his way onto the bed and immediately snuggling up beside him, his nose pressing into his neck with a content sigh. Jaemin pulls the duvet over him and makes sure he’s tucked safely beneath before the room loses light as Mark shuts the blinds. 

Finally, he slips into bed on Jaemin’s other side, and his arm is sliding around his waist to hold onto him while simultaneously linking his fingers with Jeno’s. Jaemin becomes sandwiched, but he doesn’t really mind. Not when one boy is burrowing in his neck and the other is pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

“I love you,” Jaemin whispers, and he can feel Mark’s face heat up as Jeno giggles and mumbles it back against his jaw. 

With his headache disappearing by the second, and two boys who make him giddy with love, he feels a million times better than he did in the restaurant, surrounded by full tables and loud people and the ever-present stress of doing his absolute best. 

Jaemin doesn’t have to try to be anything here, because Mark and Jeno make every little thing he does seem perfect, and make him feel like there’s nowhere else he would rather be.


End file.
